


Hour Long Showers

by MaK



Category: Grojband
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey takes advantage of the time it takes his sister to shower and spends some quality time with hunky Nick Mallory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hour Long Showers

Corey had opened the door in hopes of the pizza guy being there, but was met with both slight disappointment and sudden alertness when the teen idol of Peaceville was there. Once he was over the surprise of his visitor, the guitarist figured Nick Mallory had come over for his sister. However, Trina had gotten into the shower only five minutes ago and her time in there always took up an hour of time at the very least. With his hand still on the side of the door, Corey explained the situation to Nick and apologized. Before he could shut the door, the older boy grinned, "Nick Mallory will wait."

Confused, but not concerned, Corey shrugged and let him into his house. The shower upstairs was still going off and the younger Riffin frowned at the steam slowly filtering out from the door. He rolled his eyes and turned to his guest, who had sat down on the couch and had practically made himself at home in the few moments he was there. The guitarist was a tad surprised when Nick patted the spot on the couch next to him. Upon sitting, Corey smirked at the idea of his sister coming out and spying someone that wasn't her with her not yet boyfriend. She'd freak and probably have to shower again after the diary show.

"So, Nick," Corey started, hoping to amuse his guest for the hour he'd have to be waiting. "What kind of crazy thing is Trina taking you along for this time around? Another circus date?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled. He took care to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that settled on his shoulders. Right now, he couldn't bother thinking about the boy romantically.

The teen shrugged, "Nick has no idea. Trina Riffin has all sorts of unique ideas regarding dates." Unlike the guitarist, Nick was laid back and happily at home. Corey nodded his head in agreement, wondering about dates with the other boy himself. Quickly, he got rid of those thoughts.

"I guess 'unique' is one way to describe it! I overheard her and Mina talking about some kind of new restaurant or something." What you even did during those kinds of dates and how they were romantic baffled Corey, but he didn't bother to question the logic then.

Nick made a sour face and sighed, "Nick thinks she could benefit from more creative ideas." On cue, there was a bang from the bathroom that was presumed to be a shampoo bottle. A small shriek and curse from Trina rang out afterwards and the older teen smirked, "He also thinks she could benefit from controlling her temper." Corey laughed, snickering at the truth of the statement.

Too bad, the guitarist thought, that Nick was here for Trina and not for him. The crush, he realized, was foolish and hopeless. The older boy had the affections of nearly half the town on his hands and rarely showed much attention to anyone in particular, so Corey figured it was best to limit his thoughts most of the time and keep it to himself. Getting his hopes up would only lead to sadness and, if he was anything like his sister, a diary phase, which was something he would not be proud of.

Only ten minutes had passed and Corey figured it'd be best to enjoy his time with Nick while he could. His sister still had another forty minutes in the shower and spending it while worrying about his own feelings would be stupid. He could think about those things later, when he was alone and there wasn't some extremely cute boy to distract him from forming correct sentences. 

"Anyway," the younger Riffin announced, not having noticed the momentary silence that had filled the room. Nick didn't seem to mind the disturbance, so Corey went on, "Outside of annoying date requests from my sister, how has the cool life been treating you lately?"

The teen idol rolled his shoulders and gave the question a little time for thought, smiling at the younger teen's curiosity. "Well," Nick started and began to explain just how popularity had been in Peaceville in the latest week. When he really wanted to, Corey had previously discovered, Nick would go on for awhile in his third person monologue. It proved still true as he told the story of three girls trying to bust his locker and how he had found his two lost textbooks in the arms of a smaller kid who was attempting to auction them off. In a bit of a grumpy tone, he also told Corey of the fans who wanted to buy his art projects and he was forced to burn them before he could truly marvel at his masterpieces. 

Corey settled into the couch and slightly closer to Nick, though he tried to make it seem like he hadn't noticed nor had intended to do so. The soccer player didn't mind and continued to talk, apparently letting off the stress that the past few weeks had piled on with all of his constant attention. While, to others, it might seem like pointless complaining, Corey mentally took notes of how Nick dealt with it. He did plan to be even more popular in the future, so taking a few tips from the town hunk wouldn't hurt.

He only glanced at the clock after Trina dropped another bottle in the shower and he noticed his time with Nick Mallory was almost up. In another fifteen minutes, the shower would turn off and Trina would leave the bathroom ready for their date. Corey smiled, only for the reason that he knew Nick didn't want to attend at all.

"She's probably going to be out soon," he told the idol, gesturing with his thumb to the bathroom door. As if sensing it, the water turned off and some soft rummaging came through the door. 

Nick's face told it all. Regardless, he was polite and gave a kind smile, "Nick will try to enjoy the date with Riffin as much as possible."

Corey let out a short laugh. "As if enjoying time with a Riffin was possible," he referenced to their families' histories together.

The older teen didn't seem to get the joke and made a frown at Corey, but it turned back into a smile seamlessly. "Nick does enjoy time with a Riffin," he admitted, but stopped Corey's reply with a soft peck on his lips. 

Stunned, the guitarist could only let out a bundle of nervous chuckles and feel his grow red. He remained speechless when Trina took the boy out the door, not even caring when she yelled at him as he simply waved to Nick Mallory, who was giving him a sincere smile in return.


End file.
